


Did I say stop?

by Apiaristic



Series: Good Omens Beez/Gabe [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub has a di c k, Beelzebub is a bottom who uses genderfluid pronouns, Beelzebub is both a masochist and a sadist, Gabriel and Beelzebub get it on in a dank alleyway, Gabriel is a lousy top in Beelzebub's opinion, Gay, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel fuck in a dank alleyway after a botched spy-mission.Gabriel tops.Beelzebub uses they / them pronouns, but I wrote them with a dick.There might be a few accidental he / hims thrown in.





	Did I say stop?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Top!Gabriel and Bottom!Beelzebub because I can't find AN Y good fics with this dynamic :((  
Also. I know that Beelz' actress is a female, but canonly, they have no gender, so it can be portrayed as however anybody wishes it to be.

Ink. Dark, thick, and intimidating, the night took over the firmament above like an artist took over a sheet of blank paper and made it into something beautiful. It glittered, diamonds studded into the darkness and giving an eerie beauty to the overwhelming unknown. 

The concrete below had been torn up many times beneath the angry gaze of the blaring sun, many-a-times trodden down and dug up and tousled, planted beneath and cemented over and over, paving the path that a pair of dress shoes walked upon, carrying a being of immense power and pride.

He could feel the age beneath his shoes. Even with leather separating flesh from stone, he could feel the age. He could feel the pain, the toil, the struggle of mankind written in the lines of the cement and in the soil below as he walked, his back straight, poise perfect. Everything he did was perfect. The way he curled his lip in a snarl, the way he waved his hand to dismiss stupidity and inherent lies when he picked them out of the mouths of fools. 

Nobody underestimated the archangel Gabriel. He was a thing to behold, even since the beginning of time, when the Lord had graced him with not one, not two, but three pairs of powerful wings, pure and white, for him to use to his advantage, carrying the Almighty’s message and will out over the earth. Nobody questioned his dominion and power, and if they did, they were swiftly shut down. He radiated strength, the lines on his face reading age and wisdom, his eyes hard, cautious, demanding.

Nobody underestimated him, except Beelzebub.

A few paces ahead, uncaring for the story of the soil beneath their shoes, a being of the dark, the story to tell your children to spook them into obedience, a demon, strode forward with their hands carefully interlaced in front of them, spindly, pale fingers wrapped about each other, contemplative as they moved, almost silent.

Their footfalls were heavy with intent and annoyance, the way their knees snapped back with purpose to propel them forward along the path beside the apartment buildings that slowly melted into the business district. 

They were afraid of nobody. They didn’t take no for an answer. They didn’t let anyone order them around. They did what they liked when they liked, where they liked, for whomever they liked.

This pairing with a being of distinct opposition was proving painful for them.

Monitor Aziraphale and Crowley, Dagon had advised.

Make sure they’re not making a bigger mess, Michael had said. 

I shouldn’t bump into trouble. Gabriel had told himself.

This will be easy. Beelzebub had mused.

Ha ha, hah.

They could feel Gabriel’s eyes boring into the back of their skull, burning contempt into their hair and through their scalp, reading into their thoughts, intruding.

The demon ceased walking for but a moment, their hollow gaze inspecting the dark skyline and wandering the park to their left before they turned the corner and were gone for not even a moment.

Gabriel’s pace was determined, his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his overcoat as he followed after Beelzebub, his lips playing into a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly the reaction he would elicit from the demon.

He had been at it all day, taking great joy in annoying the other creature, pushing him to the limit of his patience, knowing that the other could make no move against him without having six leigons of angels on him in moments.

“I hate you.”

The turned-away voice broke the dead silence, the stink of rot heavy in the air around the demon as they spoke, spitting syllables into the wind, blown back into the archangels face like sharp leaves.   
“I hope you do know that.”

The angel’s lips all but twisted upwards into a grin, his eyes crinkling into predetermined lines at the corners, and he barely bat an eye as he shifted, running a manicured hand through his silver strands of hair, perfect, perfect.

“Oh, I know.”

Gabriel chimed, streaking his tongue over his lips as if hungry as he strode behind Beelzebub, taking in how honestly s h o r t they were. He didn’t know demons came in ‘tiny.’   
“I thrive off of knowing, sunshine.”

He breathed, stepping close enough to lean over the other and breathe hot on their ear, greatly enjoying the way Beelzebub jumped away and snarled.

What he enjoyed less, however, was the way the demon grabbed his collar, piercing it with quickly-appearing claws as they shoved Gabriel backwards, roughly, into a dark side-alley and against the wall. Unfazed, Beelzebub stood up on the archangels toes, making him grunt as the lord of the flies leaned to his face, a little taller now that he was on the other’s recently-shined shoes.

“You have been no’zz’ing but an inceszant pain all day.”

They snapped, baring sharpened canines and buzzing as they spoke, like a thousand flies taking to the sky all at once.

“We have gotten no’zz’ing done, and still you follow me about wih’z zh’oze stupid nickname’z. If I didn’t know better, I would have plucked every feather from your self-righteous wing’zz and thoroughly enjoyed your z’creams while I did s’zo.”

Gabriel feigned a pout, putting on his best baby-face, and leaned closer to Beelzebub, so much so that their noses may as well have been touching, sharp and curved pressed to soft and sculpted.

“Did somebody miss their afternoon nap?”

He teased, faking sympathy before he laughed cold, his mouth twitching back upwards into a menacing grin at the others evident distaste.

“I’m not afraid of you, Beelzebub.”

“Lord Beelzebub.”

They hissed, face turning red with anger before they seemed to suddenly calm, looking down their nose at Gabriel, which in turn had the angel raised a questioning eyebrow.

“The thought of Aziraphale and Crowley together in such a way as intimate disgusts you, does it not?”

They questioned in a dark whisper, their once-grey eyes flicking to red as their thin lips tweaked in a menacing smile. They pressed their chest out in a display of attempted dominance, pressing the front of themselves to Gabriel, forcing a choked snarl of distaste from the others lips, twisting Gabriel’s pretty face into an ugly picture of anger.

“What if I were to… take gratification from you just because I wanted it? Turned you around here and defiled you like Crowley inevitably has done to Aziraphale? Would that make you…-”

They trailed off, moving torturously slow to press their cold nose to Gabriel’s neck, making him recoil.

“Uncomfortable?”

The archangel was indeed uncomfortable. For now at least, pinned to a wall by someone shorter than him, a creature beneath his feet, not even worth his glance. He snarled, the cold of Beelzebub’s tone and skin against his sending a shiver down his spine that he struggled to hide. 

Deciding that enough was enough, he grit his teeth and grunted, shoving his hips forward to knock the demon back with a gasp, snatching their thin wrists and whirling, shoving the demon against the wall hard enough to make them curse, Beelzebub’s vision blurring for a moment as the back of their skull connected with the wall. 

Gabriel, grip hard enough to bruise, snapped the other’s wrists above their head, pinning them there, smug as he grinned down at the shorter demon, his breathing coming out a little heavier than he’d care to admit, scarf dishevelled. When Beelzebub raised their now aching head to stare at the angel in- was that surprise?- Gabriel leaned closer, smirking darkly.

“What about you?”

The archangel whispered, breath hot and wet against Beelzebub’s pale cheek, making him squirm. They put up a decent fight, kicking and tugging, writhing and insulting, but purple hued iris’ only watched with curiosity, holding the demon still with, now, body as well as hands. Beelzebub looked disgusted, lips curled back in a silent snarl.

“Would that make you uncomfortable to be in that situation? Vulnerable and defiled?”

The archangel continued, smug.

“You don’t ffucking s’zcare me, feathered prick.”

They growled, chest heaving with the effort of breathing as they pulled at their wrists again, efforts fruitless. 

“You are beneath- beneath me.”

Malice in their voice lost with the crack in their tone, the idea of being made to submit, being made so defiled, less than even a demon, made their front drop with something akin to fear. 

“Oh?”  
Gabriel breathed, scowling now as one hand dropped from Beelzebub’s wrists to snatch his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Hands easily larger than the demons wrists, Gabriel held him in place with one palm, tipping his head up and enjoying the way the other writhed and spat, trying to pull away from the other to no avail.

He kissed them.

Not soft and loving, not kind and sweet, but hard and cold, violent and careless. Gabriel’s lips on Beelzebub’s made bile rise in their throat at first, and the demon recoiled, growling.

It was but a moment before they realized that this was what the archangel wanted, to get under their skin, to make them feel worthless and foul.

No.

No No, two could play at this game.

Beelzebub surged forward, catching Gabriel’s lips again when he tried to pull away, shoving their slick, elongated tongue into the archangels mouth, biting his bottom lip, hard. He was sweet, this angel. He tasted sickly sweet. They expected Gabriel to recoil, to stare in disgust, spitting bile onto the ground and cursing Beelzebub.

The opposite happened.

Gabriel laughed. Open-mouthed and hot against Beelzebub’s own, and realisation stabbed him in the stomach with heat like a blade dipped in holy water.

Gabriel was entirely serious about defiling him. 

He was unafraid of it.

So fine. 

The demon snarled again, squirming and swallowing the grunt that rose from their stomach as the archangel brought their knee up, pressing heavy against Beelzebub’s crotch, grinding against their not-yet arousal, making the shorter of the pair shake, head bowing and hair falling to hide their evident shame.

“How does it feel?”

Gabriel purred in question, lips brushing across the crest of Beelzebub’s scalp, coaxing him to raise his head.  
“To be so defiled like this, by a being of the lord?”

Beelzebub barked a laugh to hide their groan, thankful now for the cool breeze that danced down the alleyway and cooled the sweat that pooled on the demon’s forehead. Breathing hot and heavy as he squirmed away from the archangels touch, Beelzebub tipped his head up in defiance and curled their lip like an angry dog, snapping a retort.

“Being of the lord, my a’zz.”  
They huffed, dropping their head back to the wall as the angel used his now spare hand to rip the front of Beelzebub’s loosely buttoned sit and shirt open in one fluid motion, still keeping the demon pinned with one hand. He’d have bruises tomorrow, for sure.

“Oi!”  
They snapped angrily, the cold wind biting into the pale skin of their exposed torso, curling around their flushed nipples and sending goosebumps down his arms, dancing down their chest and highlighting the demon’s helplessness as Gabriel ate them with his eyes. Beelzebub wasn’t built like other angels and demons were, but they weren’t entirely a twig. Their hips jutted out from their skin, divots and hills of pale scars dancing across their stomach from old fights and petty tousles.   
“Those were expens’zzz-”

Their words were cut off, voice choked as their eyes snapped wide and their mouth gaped open but made no sounds, silenced by the feeling of Gabriel’s warm fingers skittering across their chest, the pad of his thumb grazing across the head of one of their perked nipples.

“D-on’t- Don’t y-ou da-re-”

Beelzebub snarled, swallowing hard as arousal flared to life in his trousers and ripped a broken groan from them through gritted teeth as Gabriel dug his knee into the demon’s excitement, providing them with enough friction to send shakes up their spine. Beelzebub still refused to give in, however, curling away despite the way their body screamed and burnt hot with desire, swallowing what gasps they could.

The archangels shit-eating grin made them snarl.

“Do what?”

Gabriel asked coyly, teasing his finger over Beelzebub’s nipple again.

“This-?”

“Fuck y-ou! Ye-zz, that!”

Beelzebub almost, almost whined, unable to stop the way their body curved, arching up into Gabriel’s touch, shame turning their cheeks as red and hot as hellfire.

“Ooh, but you like it.”

The angel chuckled low, learning to breathe heavily against Beelzebub’s neck, making them squirm. Gabriel’s calm and placid stare, patient and cool, made Beelzebub almost angry, almost annoyed that he could be so- docile, manhandling them like this.

“No I fff-ucking do not.”

They snapped fast, eyes darting up to Gabriel’s face and then down to his hand, up to his stupid, perfect face, down again. He wouldn’t dare do it again, not after he’d been told not to, right?

Wrong.

This time, Gabriel caught Beelzebub’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked it, twisting the nub between his fingers, calloused pads ripping a broken cry that almost sounded like a sob out of the creature beneath him.

“I hate you!”

Beelzebub cried, shaking as their body reacted and he fought against his internal monologue that yelled that this was so wrong, so- bad, that it was good.   
More, he begged himself. Let us have more, as their hips disobeyed their commands and rocked slowly against the archangel’s knee, pleasure almost overwhelming blacking out their rational senses.

“I know.”  
Gabriel grinned, tugging at Beelzebub’s nipple again with his fingers, enjoying the moan it ripped from the other’s throat.

“Don’t f-fucking t- talk back t-to me, y-you-”

Hot. Hot and wet and too much, Gabriel leaned down to wrap his lips around Beelzebub’s sensitive teat, flicking his accursed tongue over the hardened flesh and then sucked, tearing a howl from the demon, who threw their head back to the wall, breaths coming out ragged and whimper-torn.  
“S-sszat-an-! I h-at-e- Fuck!”

Hands. Hands all over them as they fell apart, Gabriel touched and squeezed, poked and sucked and licked and teased and groped and rubbed Beelzebub’s every curve and arch, one hand still pinning his wrists. He tongued the others nipples until they were puffy and sore and Beelzebub was sobbing, silently begging not to be let go, but for more, to be given the release he was aching for.

Gabriel was fucking teasing him, and loving every moment of it. He was too hot in his grey coat, eager to get it off. His own arousal was painful, straining at the seam of his trousers, and he wanted to get them off too, but he wouldn’t. Not yet.

“Should I stop?”

He asked in a whisper, gazing up at the demon with his somehow beautiful, in the dim light, purple eyes.

The question surprised them. Gabriel’s lips on his sweaty cheek now as he stood to his full height, and his quiet tone surprised them. What did he care? He could easily just rape Beelzebub there on that wall, and nobody would know except them. Nobody else would be allowed to know.

And yet, a choice.

Gabriel was giving him a chance to make it all stop.

“No.”

The demon whispered, glowering harsh and demanding.  
“Don’t you d-are, fucking stop.”  
They threatened, baring teeth.

Gabriel grinned. The answer he wanted graced his ears, and instantly his hands were back to roaming, stripping himself and Beelzebub down to almost nothing. He decided that Beelzebub looked cute in his red sash and cravatt.

Red like his kiss-stained chest.

“No more excess touching.”

They snapped, growling as Gabriel hooked his hands beneath Beelzebub’s ass and hoisted them up, wrapping the other’s legs around his waist. The demon could feel Gabriel’s excitement, hot, wet and large, pressed to his thigh, making him anxiously eager. 

“Don’t talk to me, don’t moan my name,-”

“Do you want me to prep you or are you just going to-”

A wail escaped the archangel’s throat all at once, and his legs almost folded underneath him as Beelzebub’s hot, tight hole sheathed itself around Gabriel all at once, the demon rutting their hips down violently with a moaning laugh, throwing their head back and gasping for breath.

“Fuh-uh-uh-ck!”

“O-oh m-my g-od!”  
Gabriel stammered, struggling to keep them stable and vertical, almost crushing Beelzebub up against the dirty bricks of the wall as he took in the fact that Beelzebub so apparently had no care for their own safety, or health, or-”

“Doe’zzn’t it fe-el goo-d?”  
The lord of the flies cooed, staring down their nose at the angel as their heavy breathing flared their nostrils, head tossed back against the wall.

Not giving the other even a moment or a reply, Gabriel started to fuck into them, snapping his hips up fast and hard and tearing strangled noises from Beelzebub’s throat, cries and moans and demands as he shoved forward, leaning down to bite and suck shapes and marks into the demons pale flesh.

“Hel-l’zz- Wan-nk-wi-ing-’zz- You’re re-eal pe-ent u-p, h-uh?”  
Beelzebub purred, stroking a hand through Gabriel’s hair almost tenderly before he fisted the strands in his hand, yanking the others head back and pulling moans from his now unoccupied mouth.  
“S’zzi-ing f-or me, b-ird.”  
They demanded, huffing as they pressed their lips to the archangel’s jaw, satisfied as the other obliged, their thrusts into Beelzebub hot and overeager, their moans hotter and loud, his perfect face twisted in a display of bliss and mixed tension. 

"O- oh-"  
Gabriel breathed, managing a weak and breathy sigh of bliss at the pleasure he was being so gratefully given.  
Lost in the moment, Beelzebub caught the archangel in a kiss, smirking at the helpless way Gabriel returned it, melting under the others demanding and harsh touches, the way they shoved their tongue into his mouth like a claim, the way they pulled his hair and shagged their hips down to meet the others thrusts.

“You bet-ter n-not c-cum f-irst.”

“O-or wh-at?”

The archangel asked, breathless as they tore from the kiss to bite his way down the demon’s chin and jaw, nosing his head to tilt back further against the wall.

“I’ll throw you, nak-ed, to my dem-on’zz.”

Gabriel shuddered at the thought, not in a good way, and chuckled breathy against Beelzebub’s throat. A particularly sharp thrust had the other keening, mewling, thighs shaking.

“Th-the-ere-”

Beelzebub whimpered, suddenly docile under Gabriel’s gaze as the angel found the knot of nerves that he’d been aiming for the whole time.

“Here?”

He asked with a smirk, deliberately shifting his hips to avoid the spot the other so desperately wanted him to hit.  
Gabriel yelped, however, when the other reached to grasp his hair in their hands and pulled harsh on it, yanking it further out of its already lost style as Beelzebub pulled the other closer, lips against his ear.

“Make me cum, or I’ll fucking dis’zzcorporate you right fucking here.”  
He whispered menacingly, giving the shell of the others a bite hard enough to make him bleed, relishing in his whine.

“Yes, my lord.”  
Gabriel groaned, trying to sound rude and sarcastic, but instead sounding desperate and weak, his voice laced with lust and want as he angled his hips again, shoving hard into the others twitching hole, aiming and successfully hitting Beelzebub’s prostate, earning him a well-deserved cry from Beelzebub.

“Ye’zz! Fuc-k, You pitifu-ul excu-’zze for an an-nge-el- I-”  
Insult cut off, Beelzebub suddenly found themself gasping for air and spasming as he came, a particular snap of the others hips sending him flying towards and then violently over the edge, throbbing around Gabriel’s aching cock in an attempt to pull him closer while they yelled, arching their back and tearing at the other’s hair and shoulders, scratching bloody lines into his once-perfect skin.

The archangel groaned loud, dropping their head into Beelzebub’s neck, breathing heavy as he rode out the others orgasm and chased his own, the cloak around his magnificent wings that hid them faltering in his desperation.

Beelzebub reached forward and tangled his hands in the delicate down of Gabriel’s wings and leaned to whisper a single command into his ear.

“Come.”


End file.
